Wizards and Heroes
by Ms. Anna Banana
Summary: Harry anticipated an eventful year–with Voldemort on the loose and all. But things are about to get a hella more eventful with the arrival of a group of half-bloods with unexplained abilities and not-so-ordinary parents. Looks like they aren't your average muggle, huh. Set after TLO during HBP.
1. Mr Weasley Becomes a Gangster

**A/N: **Hullo guys! Some of you are probably wondering why I deleted my previous story. Wanna know why? It's because I WANNA START FRESH! This is the new and revised version of 'Wizards and Heroes', or more specifically, the longer and more detailed(?) version of 'Wizards and Heroes'. I slipped in new stuff and removed unnecessary things... so there! I hope this would turn out more satisfying. Let's see... anything more to mention? Oh yes! THAT PERSON OVER THERE! YES YOU–Scarlett O'Awesome! She was the one who beta read the ENTIRE chapter for me, and she'll continue to fight the horrors of crappy grammar and annoying typos until the end of this! ANYWAY BOW DOWN TO HER MORTALS! BECAUSE OF HER YOU WOULD NEVER GO THROUGH BAD GRAMMAR CRAPPINESS! *dies*

**Disclaimer: **more than a year ago, I said that I'm not british and I did not live in texas and I have no reason to own both stories. SOPHIA CONRAD IF EVER YOU ARE STILL ALIVE HERE IN FANFICTION, I WONDER IF YOU ARE BOTH AUTHORS DISGUISED! -gasp- anyway, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Harry Potter. But I own a copy of the books and they are sitting on the shelf for my own amusement

* * *

**Mr. Weasley Becomes a Gangster**

Harry Potter was glad to be in the burrow for the summer. He was free to play Quidditch with the Weasley siblings, he was provided with a delicious wizard-style dinner in which he could talk to other people about wizard stuff that he was not allowed to at the Dursley's, and finally, he could spend all his remaining vacation days with Ron and Hermione. Think of all the fun they could have!

Except that it wouldn't be that fun with the knowledge that the Dark Lord had risen again. A lot of events had happened last year, some alarming, some relieving, some happy, and some devastating. Voldemort finally exposed himself for the entire wizarding world to see. This was alarming and relieving at the same time. Why? The fact that the most evil wizard of the century is now at the open brought fear in the hearts of the citizens throughout the wizarding community; they turned very cautious, they were constantly on guard, and was wary around others. In some cases, this gave advantages, but the whole Dark Lord business misplaced the presence of trust and friendship. All of them were aware that anyone could be a Death Eater, and because of that they were unwilling to trust anyone they didn't know.

Harry and his friends were not so different from them.

"What do you mean there's going to be foreign students at Hogwarts this year?" A confused Ron asked incredulously to Mrs. Weasley as she placed warm soup they were having for breakfast in front of her son. "Isn't it a little suspicious to move to a school with all this 'You-know-who' business going around here?"

"Now that you mentioned it, isn't it a little weird that they would want to come to a country with a dark wizard on the loose?" Harry mused aloud.

Hermione gave the both of them a reproachful look. "Ron, Harry, you know Dumbledore isn't going to let them in if they're dangerous, right?"

"Exactly!" Mrs. Weasley chimed in in approval. "It will best if you do not doubt Professor Dumbledore's decisions, especially at this time of the year. You know better than anyone wise he is; of course he would never let his students in danger."

She then turned to Ginny and said. "Ginny dear, could call Ms. Delacour for breakfast? ... Do not give me that look young lady, off you go." Ginny muttered something that probably wasn't a nice description for her soon to be sister-in-law and the hurried off. Mrs. Weasley left to check on her garden gnomes.

Hermione gave them a look that said, 'see?' and then went back to eating her soup. The subject was dropped after that.

After a minute of conversing about school and Quidditch (for Harry and Ron's part), Mrs. Weasley reappeared by the foot of the stairs with Mr. Weasley, who was wearing strange muggle clothes.

Noticing them looking at him in confusion, Mr. Weasley approached the trio and greeted them. "Good morning Ron, Harry, Hermione." He looked tad too cheerful this day, and Harry didn't know why. His gaze slid from Mr. Weasley's beaming grin down to his clothes, which was probably the strangest choice of clothing he had ever seen. Harry understood quickly that Mr. Weasley was aiming for a 'muggle look'; from waist up he looked like those hoodlums selling prohibited drugs in a secluded alley with his black graffiti printed T-shirt and elaborately designed hoodie, from waist down, he was dressed like a common office man, with slacks and leather shoes and all.

"Er… Mr. Weasley…" Hermione began; for once she looked like she was actually struggling to find the right word to describe the disapproval she felt at his choice of clothing.

"Dad!" Ron stood up from his seat, looking absolutely revolted by his get-up despite not knowing anything about muggle fashion. "What are you wearing?"

If Mr. Weasley saw the aghast expression his son is giving him, he didn't mind, or probably just mistook this as a shocked face after seeing something new. "I'm wearing muggle clothes! What do you guys think?"

"I think it's flashy. Where did you get these clothes anyway?" Mrs. Weasley joined the conversation as she directed her husband with a stern tone.

"Uh, no, Mr. Weasley. They usually design it on a computer and then print it on the shirt." Hermione explained. If possible, Mr. Weasley's smile widened.

"Really? You can do things like that with a what—a computer? Blimey! Molly, I must get my hands on those—"

"No Arthur, I don't want to see any of those shirt, do you hear me? And for Merlin's sake, change your clothes. Even I think it looks horrible!" Mrs. Weasley scolded him and ushered him up the stairs.

"What was that for?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione, who looked just as confused as he was.

"I dunno." Ron shrugged. "I never saw him parading around the place in muggle clothes before."

Ginny returned in the dining room fuming. "That Phlegm… I honestly don't know what Bill sees in her."

It was pretty obvious something bad happened, but Harry asked anyway, "What happened?"

She snorted, and then flipped her red hair, a mark that all of the Weasleys shared. Harry couldn't help but notice how the morning light reflected by the window made Ginny's hair fierier. "She told me to get this… camping tent. She didn't tell me who sent it. Can you believe how much she orders everyone around? It's like she's already Bill's wife or something."

"She seems okay to me…" Ron said, earning skeptical glances from Ginny and Hermione.

"How can you say that?" Ginny asked with an eyebrow raised and then her lips curled up to a smirk. "Oh yeah, I forgot, Ronny here has a crush on Billy's Phlegm. Sorry for that."

"Hey!" Ron cried indignantly, his cheeks slightly red.

"Now, now, what is this all about?" Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley returned, this time, Mr. Weasley was dressed in more… acceptable clothes.

"Nothing." Ron muttered.

Mr. Weasley seemed to be satisfied with his answer. He clasped his hands in delight and then turned to Ron, Harry, and Hermione and offered. "So, do you three want to go to the fairport with me?"

"Er… I think its airport Mr. Weasley." Harry corrected.

"Ah, yes! Airport!" He released a hearty laugh. "Silly me."

"Why are you wearing muggle clothes, dad? And why are you going to the airport?" Ron asked but stood up and went to his father.

"I have to pick up the foreign students in the muggle airport. Don't want to attract attention do I?" He asserted pleasantly, and then added. "If you would like to go, Ron, borrow some of Harry's clothes for the meantime. Hurry, or we'll be late!"

"Muggle airports?" Harry said in disbelief.

"They're staying here?" Hermione asked, enthusiastic that the foreign students will stay at the burrow. Maybe they can tell her a thing or two about the American wizarding schools.

"How many are there?" Ron asked.

"Well, first of all, they're not witches or wizards—" Mr. Weasley began but he was cut off when Mrs. Weasley, not so subtly, elbowed him and gave him a stern glare.

"So, you're saying that they're muggles?" Ron frowned.

"Yes and no." Hermione showed signs of interrupting but Mrs. Weasley, who seemed to be cross with her husband for blurting out things that they weren't supposed to tell, smiled at the trio sweetly. "Now, now, dears, let's save the questions for later." She turned to Mr. Weasley, who backed down seeing the strict gaze of his wife. "Arthur, you'll be late, and didn't we have Dumbledore's orders?"

"Yes, yes, Molly. Sorry, I was just excited."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and told the trio to hurry up and get ready. "Be careful, Arthur." She said as she pecked Mr. Weasley on the cheek and bid goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Approximately twenty minutes later, they were on the road to London in one of Mr. Weasley's muggle cars. It was relatively comfortable, although the choice of music that the last owner of the car had was disturbing, the speakers of the car blasted heavy metal music that vibrated throughout the car. During the ride, Ron was covering his ears, Hermione was trying not to look unhappy, Harry was trying to tell Mr. Weasley to change the music, and Mr. Weasley doesn't seem to care that playing heavy metal on the stereo in maximum volume can cause a permanent damage to a human being's eardrums.

"Mr. Weasley." Hermione began. When it was evident that Mr. Weasley wasn't hearing anything from the loudness of the music, she shouted. "Mr. Weasley!"

Mr. Weasley replied "Hm?" though not taking his eyes off the road as they drove into the city.

"How many are there?" She continued. Mr. Weasley regarded her with a confused expression, before finally noticing what was wrong and turned down the volume, finally. But still, Harry wasn't a fan of metal and he could tell Ron shared his viewpoint. Mr. Weasley thought about it for a while. "Four, I think—one girl and three boys." He answered, not turning his head away from the road.

"How old are they?" Ron continued to inquire.

"To be honest, I really don't know. Dumbledore never told me. I just assumed they are at most, the same age as you guys." He talked back. Ron slumped back on his seat and stared at moving cars outside the window, seemingly satisfied with his father's answer.

"What do you think they're like?" Harry asked his friends.

"I don't know Harry. But I think they'll be fascinating coming from America and all, I can't help but wonder what they teach at schools there, I've never been to America before." She mused.

When they finally arrived at the airport, Mr. Weasley was very amazed how muggle airport looks like, and kept pointing animatedly at perfectly ordinary things such as vending machines and Puffer machines. At some point he looked through the surveillance camera and after Hermione explained what it does, he burst to a fit of manly chuckles and claimed that it would be nice to have one at the Ministry.

Hermione and Harry took turns explaining the purpose of the modern technologies spread throughout the airport to a fascinated Mr. Weasley and Ron as they waited for the foreigners' plane to arrive. Mr. Weasley particularly liked the small mobile phones that almost every muggle seems to carry, and the laptop of a business man they saw near the entrance ("Blimey! They could take moving images of themselves with that? Oh, and send letters through it without moving in place? These muggle items sure are interesting!") At around 10:30, the screen showed the foreigners' arrival. Hermione took the liberty of leading them to the waiting area. Mr. Weasley appeared very excited to meet the foreigners.

"Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked Mr. Weasley who was fixing his tie and straightening his hair,

"Yes?" he replied as he fixed the sleeves of his jacket. From Harry's perspective, he looked like a common muggle father waiting for his kids to arrive. His appearance seemed to be more proper than his… erm… earlier getup.

"How will they know it's us?" she continued. Before Mr. Weasley can reply, four teenagers arrived at the waiting area. They seemed to have an animated discussion about something while one boy was standing in tip-toes as if trying to search for someone among the crowd. Upon closer inspection, Hermione made them out to be Americans.

Finally, the olive skinned boy's gaze landed on Harry. Hermione noticed the way his eyes moved up to her friend's scar. Instantly, she knew they were the people they were waiting for.

The boy pointed to their direction the same time Mr. Weasley spotted him. He waved his arms enthusiastically as the Americans maneuvered their way towards him. When they were only several meters apart, Mr. Weasley walked over them and greeted them with open arms. "Hello, how are you?" He asked and then raised his hand for a handshake. "I'm Arthur Weasley; I assume Dumbledore already told you that you'll be staying at our place until you can all go to Hogwarts."

The green-eyed boy broke his conversation with his crippled companion and blond friend. He looked over to Mr. Weasley and the trio and then pleasantly shook Mr. Weasley's hand. "Hi. Percy Jackson, nice to meet you."

Harry noticed one thing.

They were all wearing identical orange shirts.

* * *

**E/N:** I FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT PEOPLE? I hope you guys will review this junk for me...

...you will right? *cricket sound*


	2. Pizza Makes the Wizards Suspicious

**A/N: **Hohoho! We're on the second chapter already? Ohh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Thanks for the awesome reviews people! YOU ARE THE AWESOMEST (AND THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD!)! Keep it up okay? Now some of you are probably thinking, 'where the heck is Thalia?'... yeah, I thought you might say that... The thing is, I'm saving our favorite hunter's entrance for something more... BIG *winks*... stay tuned to find out!

Oh, and... as always, awesome beta-ing you did here, Scarlett. GOOD LUCK ON THE FIRST DAY OF THE HELLISH SUBJECTS AND STINGY TEACHERS! WE ALL HAVE AT LEAST ONE! It may be dark now, but the light called as 'weekends' will come soon! HANG IN THEREEE!

That aside, please do enjoy the second rewrite chapter of my story.

* * *

**The Pizza Makes the Wizards Suspicious**

As it turned out, the Americans weren't like what Hermione expected.

Her conception of the American 'wizards' was exactly the opposite of what she was seeing now. She had anticipated them to be the studious type, since the American wizard community is quite well-known for its discoveries of more effective medical related spells and easy casting defensive magic. But then again, Mr. Weasley had said that they weren't exactly wizards or witches, and they seemed to be casual about going to a muggle airport. So they are squibs then? But why would Dumbledore…

"Pleased to meet you, Percy!" Mr. Weasley released an enthusiastic laugh and then let go of the young man's hand. "I suppose I should make introductions. This is my son, Ron—" He gestured towards Ron who gave them a small wave. "Hermione Granger—" Hermione gave them a polite 'Hi'. "– and Harry Potter." Harry smiled awkwardly at the group, expecting them to gasp and squeal like what others usually do when they meet him for the first time.

He was glad to say that no one did those exaggerated fawning over him. The one called Percy just smiled politely and then slid his gaze up to his scar, not because of amazement, but because of innocent curiosity. "Yeah, I thought it'd be you. Nico recognize your scar by the way… That's why we were able to point out who will be our host before we go to Hogwarts."

He directed his gaze to the olive-skinned boy who was probably the one named 'Nico'. He gave the wizards a slight smile, before turning back to Percy. "Hey, can you be quick on the introduction? I really want to know where the bathroom is, I mean, real quick."

Percy quickly turned to his crippled friend. "Uh, this is Grover—" He cast a quick glance at the wizards, who smiled, and said. "Grover, can you go with Nico to the bathroom?"

Grover whined. "Ugh. Why is it always me?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Gee, I don't know, probably because you're the only one who can read directions without staring at the sign like a retard for over twenty-five minutes reading the first word?" He said sarcastically and proceeds to drag Grover with him, who was saying something, like "I want Enchiladas after this. I swear you guys are trying to change my job to a translator."

"Sorry about that." The girl with intelligent grey eyes and curly hair apologized to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley. "I think he's been holding back his bladder since before the plane ride. I'm Annabeth by the way."

'Nice to meet you's and other polite greetings were exchanged.

Hermione looked a little confused to Annabeth's earlier story. "Why did he hold his bladder for so long?" she asked.

Annabeth looked so casual about it, as if it was perfectly normal for a person to hold back the call of the toilet for several hours.

"He has… issues with airplanes. He has aerophobia." She answered. Hermione seemed pretty satisfied with the blonde's answer.

Annabeth started talking to Percy about the different styles of architecture that she learned from her school this year, which increased Hermione's suspicion about them being squibs. But she couldn't quite understand what Dumbledore would want with a group of squibs…

"Yes, yes. Annabeth. You were telling me all about it in the plane… Ooh! Pizza!" Percy exclaims in excitement, looking at a booth that had a sign that said 'Pizza Hut'. Percy seemed to be looking at the actual food that was on display, not on the sign.

Annabeth let out an annoyed sigh. "You weren't listening to anything I said again." And then with an amused tone she asked. "But you seemed to be rather enthusiastic about it back on the plane."

Percy shrugged. "I need to keep my mind off some things."

"Really? That didn't explain why you refused to eat because you were busy grasping the armrest. I was surprised that you didn't crush it with the amount of force you were exerting…"

"Hey, hey, give me a break. You would too if you knew that somewhere out there was just waiting to blast you off his territory… or—"

Ron raised his eyebrows at Percy's statement. "Why would someone want to blast you off their territory? And what human being owns the sky?"

"Oh, Percy's just having one of his hyper-imagination fits" She rolled her eyes exasperatedly at Percy's direction before turning back to the curious faces of the trio. "And no, I don't think any _human_ owns the sky."

We all know that it was a very smooth move Annabeth pulled. The wizards appeared satisfied with this… At least the trio was; Mr. Weasley was having fun observing with nearby air conditioner of the airport, a lot of muggles looked at him weirdly.

Percy broke the silence. "Anyway, I'm still hungry. I'm short in money, Annabeth… can you—"

"Okay, fine. Just pay me back when we get home."

"Yes! Thank you Annabeth… Have I said to you that you are the bestest girlfriend ever?" Since the word 'bestest' isn't found on the Thesaurus dictionary, it was saying a lot. Annabeth didn't seem to be swayed. She smiled at him and led him to the Pizza stand.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as the couple made their way to the pizza stand and asked the employee something. Percy and Annabeth came back with two boxes of pizza, one box was already half empty after being devoured by Percy during their short trip back to their hosts and the other was being held by Annabeth. Percy made an attempt to offer them a slice, but his words weren't reflecting in his eyes. Actually, it was like he was slightly pleading them not to take a slice, and the trio did nothing but comply. Instead, they just asked the couple about their interests and hobbies. Immediately, Hermione and Annabeth were having their own conversation that only they could understand.

"Can you follow what they're talking about?" Ron asked Percy.

Percy looks back to see his girlfriend having animated discussion with the bushy haired girl. As always, only the subject architecture brought a bright gleam in her eyes. He turns back to the red hair, shrugging. "I don't, man. I have ADHD."

This condition wasn't all too unfamiliar to Harry. For one, he was quite suspicious that his cousin, Dudley can be diagnosed as ADHD. His attention seeking tendencies and uncontrollable violence (mostly towards him) was enough proof to him and he was quite positive that a doctor could probably tell it without examinations, but feared the rage of his uncle and wife, who wanted nothing but view their son as the 'perfect little angel'. Cue snort.

"Must have been hard." Harry said.

"Nah… It's a benefit for my case, so I wouldn't complain having it." He denied good-naturedly. It left Harry wondering how is it benefitting to have a disorder that affects the attention span of the mind, but he let it slide… for now at least.

Nico and Grover came back a few minutes later. When he saw the pizza box in Annabeth's hand, he promptly snatched it and consumed a whole slice in less than ten seconds. Percy, who finished his box sometime in his talk with Ron and Harry, narrowed his eyes at a piece of paper slipping from Grover's jacket.

Harry caught it before it could fall onto the floor. "Hey, you dropped something—" He looked at the piece of paper with words written in fancy script. Harry made out the words which were:

_Grover Underwood_

_Keeper_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009-0009_

Hermione, who had been reading it from Harry's shoulder, immediately looked up to the Americans and asked in confusion. "Half-Blood Hill?" So were they actually half-bloods? But why would someone build a school for half-bloods? Isn't that a bit prejudiced? Questions and follow-up questions formed in Hermione's brain, but the funny thing is, she couldn't even answer every single one of them, and that is the first.

Meanwhile, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Grover visibly tensed. Grover looked like he was struggling to find an explanation for the trio's new discovery. Percy, who knew from experience how a terrible liar his best friend once, instantly covered him up. He casually slung an arm around Grover's shoulder and said. "Oh, that… That is… um… Grover's summer house! We hung out there every summer. He may not look like it, but he's really pretty rich."

Nico followed suit. "Yeah! It's awesome and all, it has a great view of a lake… and… um… several other houses inside." As soon as he said that, he received a glare from Annabeth.

Hermione didn't look convinced, but then again so were Harry and Ron. "If it's Grover's summer house, then why are there more houses inside it?"

Percy laughed a little too cheerfully. "Uh… Well, the whole land is actually G-man's… er… father's property so…"

"… So he made houses especially for Grover and his other… erm… relatives?" He looked at Annabeth for confirmation, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"What they mean to say is that, the Half-blood Hill is Grover's father's property. He is sort of like a half-blood wizard... or more like used to be." She muttered the last part and then continued in an even tone. "But then circumstances arise and Grover's father's father convinced him to let other… ah—relatives stay in the summer house. But the summer house wasn't big enough for the whole family, and Grover's father is a little… should we say childish?" She paused and looked at the sky from the window. It was clear. "So they had to build other houses… until the whole family lives there… including the… how do you call it?—extended family."

The Golden trio wore identical frowns. "Really? It must be hard to have an extended family, huh…"

Grover shrugged. "Er… not really… It's like having your biological brothers and sisters, first cousins, second cousins, third cousins, half-sisters, half-brothers, uncles and aunties in the same house."

Harry grimaced. He knew firsthand what it felt like living with not so nice relatives. "Isn't it a bit awkward?"

Grover let out a nervous laugh that sounded something like a goat's bleat or something similar. "No… no… not really… at least not for me anyway… I mean, it's technically the parents who can be… um… a little intimidating."

Ron continued to prod for answers. "How?"

Nico shrugged casually. "Oh I don't know…. They tend to threaten to blast, to drown, or to give you a hard time in the afterlife, or to turn you to a cereal, or to make you mad, or to crush you down like a pancake, or to make you have a taste of a Romeo and Juliet love story, or to hunt you down for being a boy, or to make you sprout terribly composed hiakus for the rest of your lives…" He trailed off.

"But of course, he means it metaphorically." Annabeth cut him off, giving the golden trio a slight smile.

Percy frowned. "Yeah but our man-hating cousin sure is scary huh…" He whispered to Nico. This didn't go unheard by the trio.

"Good thing you got into her good books early." He whispered back.

"Anyway." Annabeth said in a tone that signaled the end of their conversation. "Can you tell us a bit about Hogwarts? What does it look like?"

Percy could tell it was architecture time again.

Thankfully, before Percy's head exploded from architecture madness, Mr. Weasley returned and announced that they were leaving the airport.

The drive to the burrow (as Mr. Weasley kindly told them the name of the place they were staying for a few more weeks) was quite eventful with all the discussions that took place and all. The heavy metal music was still blasting from the speakers. The Americans didn't seem to be bothered by that.

"And then I thought we were going to lose. But then Harry made this gagging gesture, and it turns out that he had swallowed the snitch!" Ron ended his narration of Harry's first Quidditch match with his arms waving energetically around.

Nico and Grover laughed.

"...And then? What happened next?" Nico asked, and Ron continued the aftermath of the event and the partying that took place after that.

Meanwhile, Percy's head leaning on the window, his eyes slowly dropping but his determination to be awake kept him from sleeping. Hermione notices this and turned to Percy understandingly. "Jet lag?"

"Uh… not really, he just had this kind of condition when he has an impulse to sleep whenever he doesn't do anything." Annabeth explains. Nico snorts.

"Yeah—I remember one time when Clarisse was threatening Percy revenge for that toilet incident—What happened there again Annabeth?— Anyway, in the middle of the conversation, Percy suddenly dozed off and started snoring. The look on her face was priceless!" Nico narrated.

Annabeth glares at Nico, who noticed it and let out a defensive "What?"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Nico, you forgot what happened after that."

The boy paused for a while and thought, and then his eyes lit up in recollection and then laughed. "Right! And after that she got her spear and attempted to drive it through Percy—"

"Nico!" Annabeth huffed in annoyance.

Cue another self-justifying "What?"

Hermione decided to let the previous story slide, though it was rather peculiar to drive a spear on a person who just fell asleep in the middle of a conversation. No matter how rude it is, violence isn't always the solution. So instead, Hermione settled for a different question. "So he's got Narcolepsy then?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Something like that..." It was evident that she didn't like to continue the topic further.

"So how do you guys know about each other?" Harry asked.

"Oh, didn't I mention that we are a part of Grover's extended family?" Annabeth replied.

"Yeah, Percy and I are like cousins. Grover's father is our… cousin." Nico frowned at the end as if Grover's father isn't exactly likable as a man. Harry wondered if he acted the same as his Uncle Vernon.

Ron's intelligent response was a small "Oh…" and then he turned back to the front, the back of his head facing Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Grover. Hermione, who wasn't out of questions, deemed it best to interrogate them in a different time. After all, asking too much questions was probably making them wary on what they should answer; and Hermione didn't need cover-ups and made up stories to clear her suspicions. She made a mental note to be more casual next time.

But she was able to deduce something out of their discussions…

Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were definitely hiding something.

* * *

**E/N: **Reviews please? Yes? No? Yes. Review now. Not that I'm threatening you or anything... and no, I won't hit you with the baseball bat I'm holding, nor will I stab you in the throat with a pencil... meh. Anyway, please tell me what you think... I won't— *reader raises knife*

STAB

*dies*

R.I.P Ms. Anna Banana


End file.
